Tres Palabras
by Taniuskey
Summary: Quiero oír esas tres palabras saliendo de tu boca y brotando por tus labios. Es lo único que quiero, tan solo eso. SasoDei YAOI Actualizado! ULTIMO CAPÍTULO!
1. Dolor

_Pues aqui esta mi segundo fic yaoi DeiSaso n.n__Constara de varios capitulos (quizas tres, pero no lo se con seguridad) y puede que agregue lemmon. Esta historia esta dedicada a Akasuna no Mysteria y a Lau, quienes me obligaron a escribir esto XDD Tambien una mencion especial a Ma-chan por ayudarme con el nombre del fic. Un beso de vaca para todas!!  
_

* * *

_**  
Capitulo 1: Dolor**_

_**  
**_

**Dolor**

Eso es lo que siento al mirarte y comprender que nunca estaremos juntos, que el amor que siento por ti jamás será correspondido. Un amor que subsistirá a lo largo de los años mientras mi cuerpo se marchita lentamente.

**No se que hacer.**

Cuando me acerco a ti, intentas esquivarme. Si te pregunto algo respondes con frases cortas, frías y secas. Me miras con desdén y me das la espalda para que te deje tranquilo.

**Y yo estoy furioso.**

Estoy furioso contigo por ignorarme y no tener en cuenta mis sentimientos. Pero acabo perdonándote y siempre sonrío. Sonrió con la esperanza de que me devuelvas la sonrisa; con la esperanza de que me llames; con la esperanza de que me tomes d la mano y me lleves contigo hasta el lugar mas recóndito el mundo, donde nadie pueda encontrarnos, donde nadie juzgue si lo que hacemos esta bien o mal, donde el tiempo y el espacio no tengan sentido.

**Me he dado cuenta.**

Tú eres la pieza que me faltaba para estar completo, para suplir mi decadencia, para ser parte de algo. Se que si no puedo conseguir que sientas lo mismo, la vida que corre por mis venas dejara de fluir. Por que, si tu me rechazas, no me quedará nada por lo que luchar.

**No puedo dejar de mirarte.**

Esos ojos de fuego me vuelven loco. Cada vez que se fijan en mi hacen arder todo mi cuerpo. Me ponen nervioso y me hacen sufrir…pero es un sufrimiento más que maravilloso. Desearía poder tocar tu piel; pura como la mas nívea de las perlas. Cada día cruzo los dedos y rezo esperanzado para que pronuncies mi nombre.

"Deidara, te quiero"

**Ese es mi sueño. **

Quiero oír esas tres palabras saliendo de tu boca y brotando por tus labios. Es lo único que quiero, tan solo eso. El dar sentido a mi vida. Nada podría compararse al placer que me produciría escuchar esas tres palabras…solo tres palabras…

**Allí est**á**s.**

A mi lado mientras el líder de la organización comenta los datos de las últimas misiones. Finjo prestarle atención mientras todos esos pensamientos inundan mi mente. Sentía el impulso de girarme y besarle allí mismo. No, no era un simple impulso… era una necesidad. Pero una necesidad que tenía que reprimir.

**Dolía.**

Dolía fuertemente en el pecho, como si una garra aferrase mi corazón y hundiera sus cuchillas en él. La sensación de claustrofobia era insoportable, como si las paredes se cerraran en torno a mí.

De mis labios salio un suspiro. Apenas me percate de ello hasta que nuestro líder me miró con aquellos escalofriantes ojos.

-Deidara, me alegro de que mi discurso te aburra.

-No es eso, hum… ha sido sin intención.- explique intentando excusarme.

-Siempre tienes que hacer algo para llamar la atención.- me reprendió Sasori.

A eso era a lo que me refería. El siempre me hablaba con ese tono gélido. Pero lo que había dicho era cierto…

**Intento llamar la atención. **

Intento llamar _su _atención. Quiero que se fije en mi y que se de cuenta de que todo lo que hago es por oír esas tres palabras salir de su boca. Ya estoy harto de que solo lo haga en sueños. Quiero que haga ese deseo realidad. Quiero decir adiós a la vida que he llevado hasta ahora; quiero tomar su mano y que me guíe hasta un final feliz. Tengo que hablar con el sobre esto, sea como sea. Y, aunque me rechace, no me desvaneceré sin haber luchado por mi sueño.

* * *

_Hasta aqui el primer capitulo espero que os haya gustado n.n Fue cortito, pero los siguientes seran algo mas largos. Dejad reviews por favor!!! n.n  
_


	2. Encuentro

_Buenas a todos!! Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews!! n.n Antes de que leais este capitulo (me ha quedado cortito...T.T) queria aclarar que pongo a Deidara como a un hombre, pues como bien dije al principio: es un fic yaoi. **LordAlania**, no se de donde sacaste que lo ponia como a una mujer... sera un genjutsu o algo XDD_

_**KuroNeko, ** habra lemmon, no te preocupes XDD en el siguinte capi!!  
_

_Bueno, sin mas dilacion...el capitulo 2!! Ma-Chan, este va dedicado a ti!!  
_

* * *

_  
**Capitulo 2: Encuentro**_

**Ya no lo soporto más.**

No puedo. Los días transcurrían dolorosamente para mí, sin que nada pudiera remediarlo. Camino por los lóbregos corredores, buscando su compañía. Necesito verle. Los muros de fría piedra se han convertido en una prisión de la que anhelo escapar junto a el, como un ave confinada que busca surcar el cielo con sus alas.

**No esta. **

Por mucho que indago en las tinieblas no le encuentro. Empiezo a ponerme nervioso y vuelvo a recorrer los pasillos. Llego frente a su cuarto; no se si por casualidad o por deseo. Nadie responde. Abro la puerta, pensando que quizás me estaría ignorando. La habitación esta vacía, a excepción de la agobiante oscuridad que la inunda y las macabras siluetas de las marionetas que construye.

Abandono la cueva pensando que quizás se encontraría fuera, pues estos días acostumbra a hacerlo. Cruzo el río que mana ante la entrada y me interno en el bosque, observando atentamente cada uno de sus rincones.

Me dio un vuelco el corazón cuando le sentí justo detrás de mí.

-¿Que haces aquí?- pregunto sin que ningún atisbo de emoción se denotase en su voz.

**Había llegado el momento **

De desvelar todo lo que sentía hacia el. No pensé que seria tan complicado. Trago saliva, nervioso, intentando empezar por algo…pero mi mente esta totalmente en blanco. Me volteo para toparme con aquellos ojos. Su mirada me hace estremecerme de pies a cabeza y me es imposible pensar e otra cosa que no sean esos ojos de fuego.

-¿Y bien?

Mi nerviosismo aumentaba por momentos. Sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho, como si quisiera decir todo de golpe y las palabras fueran demasiadas para salir por mi garganta a la vez. Cerré los ojos fuertemente, intentado despertar de la más terrible pesadilla que mi subconsciente podía generar. Mi respiración sonaba entrecortada e intente contenerla. Abrí la boca para decir ago.

-Sasori-danna, yo…

No pude continuar la frase. Antes de darme cuenta sus labios se habían pegado a los míos, constituyendo lo que empezaba a ser el beso mas dulce y apasionado del mundo. Ambos bebíamos de el con avidez, dejándonos inundar por todo el torrente de emociones que nos abordaba en aquel inolvidable momento. Sus brazos me rodearon y yo hice lo mismo con los míos, abrazando su cuerpo y entrelazándonos en medio de la foresta. No necesitábamos decir nada. En aquel momento las palabras sobraban, el tiempo se había detenido y todo lo que ocurriese a nuestro alrededor carecía de importancia.

Deslice una mano hacia su cuello, lamiéndolo pausadamente con la boca de mi palma. Sasori, para intentar corresponderme, hundió suavemente una mano en mi cabello, masajeando lenta y acompasadamente, haciendo que me estremeciese ante aquel agradable y calido contacto.

**No quería perder la oportunidad. **

La oportunidad de decir sin palabras que le necesito, que le quiero. Pude que no este preparado para lo que habrá de venir pero de alguna forma oigo su voz en mi cabeza diciendo que allá donde vaya, estaría esperándome; siempre que llamase, el estaría allí y se encargaría de hacer brillar el sol en mis días mas oscuros.

Pienso que me alejare de todo lo que conozco, pero el estaría allí, a mi lado a lo largo de las noches para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Y yo quiero corresponder todo eso. Intento hacerle saber que si tropezase, yo le ofrecería mi hombro para apoyarse; que no necesitaría gritar mi nombre por que siempre estaría junto a el y que, por fuerte que fuera la tempestad, le ofrecería mi corazón como refugio.

**Lo siento en sus labios.**

Siento en ellos que ha estado sufriendo lo mismo que yo. Era hora de despedirse de todo el dolor y de vivir de nuevo. Quiero ver su cara todas las mañanas al despertarme encontrarme con sus labios y su sonrisa cada día.

Rehusamos a separarnos en un primer momento pero, lentamente, despegamos nuestros labios para respirar agitadamente. Tengo el corazón acelerado, sin esa garra que siempre lo oprimía. Me sentía libre por primera vez en mucho tiempo.


	3. Tres palabras

_En fin... este ya es el último capitulo del fic. _

_AVISO: LEMMON!!_

_Subiré el rating a M por este motivo xD Nunca he escrito un lemmon, asi que no me peguéis por que sea lo mas horrible que hayais leido. Dedicado a aquellas maldtas personas que me convencieron para escribirlo!! Un beso de vaca para vosotras!! XD_

__

_**Capitulo 3: Tres Palabras  
**_

En aquel momento sentí que ambos pensábamos lo mismo. Comencé a desabrocharle la túnica con una mano mientras que con la otra lo acercaba suavemente hacia mí para poder besar de nuevo sus dulces labios. Sasori correspondió mi gesto y comenzó a desabrochar también mi túnica, disfrutando al máximo de aquel momento tan esperado.

Ambas prendas cayeron al suelo casi simultáneamente. Sasori me quito la camiseta en un lento y sensual movimiento que aprovecho para acariciar mi espalda con aquellas suaves manos.

Allí estábamos los dos, semidesnudos y en mitad de aquel bosque.

A pesar de que Sasori fuera una "marioneta humana" apenas se podía notar la diferencia. Su cuerpo bien formado suplicaba a gritos que lo acariciase... pero Sasori se adelanto a mí. Me tumbo en la mullida hierba con cuidado y volvió a besarme mientras recorría mi torso con sus manos, recreándose en el abdomen.

Inesperadamente, cambié las tornas; pues le empuje suavemente hacia un lado, sentándome sobre el. Separe mis labios de los suyos para recorrer su torso con mi lengua. Note como reprimía un gemido al pasar por encima de su pecho y no pude evitar reír por lo bajo. Sasori me miro interrogante.

-¿Qué hace tanta gracia?

-Es irónico…- respondí mientras besaba su cuello- que siendo tu mi maestro estés en esta posición, hum.

Sasori dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro… la primera sonrisa que vi en el.

-Eso es porque quiero evaluar los conocimientos de mi aprendiz.-explico a la vez que acariciaba mi rostro, apartando mi flequillo.

-Entonces intentare no defraudarte, hum.

Repetí la misma operación, lamiendo y besando su torso, esta vez usando también las bocas de mis manos. Vi como Sasori se mordía los labios para evitar que el placer que estaba experimentando en aquel momento saliese de el en forma de gemidos. Y yo también lo estaba disfrutando. Quería hacerle sentir bien, hacer que deseara aun mas estar junto a mi, quería fundirme con el y desvelar los secretos del cielo aquella noche.

El calido contacto que manteníamos empezaba a pasar factura. Pronto note una presión bajo mi cuerpo, justo en el lugar en el que estaba sentado. Me aparte levemente con una sonrisa y, con un dedo, comencé a bajar por el torso de Sasori.

Me recree intencionadamente en la zona de su ombligo, recorriendo su alrededor con la lengua de mi mano derecha. Y el volvía a morderse los labios, denotando el place que mis acciones le producían. Sentí que se revolvía, impaciente, bajo mi peso.

-¿Quieres que siga, danna¿Hum?- pregunte picadamente.

A respuesta de Sasori fue entrecortada.

-Ya sabes… que odio esperar.

Con una sonrisa, comencé a bajar sus pantalones lentamente a propósito. Quería que se impacientara, que me suplicara con aquella voz de ángel.

Le despoje de la prenda, descubriendo su masculinidad totalmente erecta. Notaba la respiración agitada de mi maestro, lo que me hizo comenzar a pensar lujuriosamente.

"Tranquilízate, Deidara…sino el juego no tendrá gracia."

Eso era lo que hacia. Estaba jugado con el, torturándole con aquella placentera espera. Reí hacia mis adentros y bese su ombligo para despedirme de aquella parte de su cuerpo. Comencé a acariciar la base de su miembro, cosa que le excito de sobremanera.

Inesperadamente, lamí su entrepierna con mi mano, haciendo que Sasori apunto estuviera de aullar de placer al entrar en contacto con aquel calido roce.

-Nuca pensé que encontraría una utilidad así a las bocas de mis manos, hum.- comente divertido.

Sasori abrió la boca para hablar, pero no le dio tiempo a decir nada, pues lamí la base de su miembro con mi mano. No llego a morderse los labios.

Gimió. Gimió placenteramente. Solo ese gemido basto para que mandase al carajo aquel juego. Note la presión en mis pantalones. Sasori deslizo una mano dentro de ellos, acariciando mi pene mientras con la otra me despojaba de la prenda.

El contacto con el era de lo más maravilloso. Empezó a juguetear con aquella parte de mi cuerpo entre sus manos, haciendo que me sorprendiese de mis propios gemidos. Sin previo aviso, me echo a un lado para invertir nuestra posición.

-Pensé que yo seria el seme, hum.- replique.

-He cambiado de idea.-dijo Sasori con una sonrisa lasciva.

Sasori apresó mis muñecas entre sus manos y acerco sus labios a mi oído.

-Sin embargo, he esperado mucho tiempo la oportunidad de decirte todo lo que siento por ti y, si quieres ser tú el seme, te lo consentiré.

Sonrei mientras me incorporaba para sentarme frente a el.

-Haré algo para ti, hum.

Acaricié sus piernas mientras se las separaba. Sasori se incorporo también, entreviendo lo que me proponía a hacer.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- pregunto.

-Improvisar.-respondí sensualmente.

Tome su miembro con mi mano derecha. Esta lo lamió con su lengua mientras lo acariciaba de arriba abajo, de abajo a arriba, rítmicamente. Hice lo mismo con mi mano izquierda, teniendo a las dos ocupadas. Con mi propia boca, empecé a lamer la punta. Sasori comenzó a gemir descontroladamente. Parecía estar disfrutando al máximo de mi experimento, pues comenzó a seguir el ritmo con sus caderas, encrespándolas y relajándolas. Aumente la velocidad. Murmuró mi nombre pausadamente.

-Dei…da…ra

Era lo único que pudo decir. Me metí su miembro en la boca, jugando con el con mi lengua. Mientras tanto, Sasori gemía. Gemía de autentico placer. Y eso me gustaba. Sus aullidos eran música para mis oídos. Sasori tomo mi cabeza para que aumentase la velocidad…y yo no podía defraudarle. Seguí así poco tiempo mas, pues me apartó al alcanzar el éxtasis y descargar aquella lluvia perlada sobre la hierba.

-¿Qué tal he estado, hum?

Sasori tardo unos segundos en responder.

-Ha sido… la mejor experiencia de mi vida.- dijo entrecortadamente en la misma postura.

Le mire a los ojos, esos ojos de fuego. Ambos sabíamos que habíamos comenzado un camino juntos y que perderse en el era uno de nuestros objetivos.

-Hazlo, Deidara.

Me lo estaba pidiendo… y yo no podía negarme. Comería cada milímetro de tu piel, te abrazaría hasta fundirme con cada centímetro de tu cuerpo… Todos nuestros sentimientos quedaron condensados en aquel momento. Ambos habíamos comenzado un camino juntos… y nadie podía cortarnos el paso.

Nos quedamos allí abrazados, acurrucados el uno en el otro. Él me apartó un mechón de la cara, hundió su mano en mi pelo y acercó sus labios a los míos. Entonces me recitó tres palabras. Tres palabras que rozaron mis labios y me llenaron por dentro. Tres palabras que le dieron sentido a mi vida. Tres palabras que quedarían grabadas en mi mente durante toda mi vida.

-Deidara, te quiero.


End file.
